<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since I Have You by lost_lunar_wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092635">Since I Have You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf'>lost_lunar_wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is so done with school, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Taking Care Of Peter, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t register the fact that he started falling until he was caught by a pair of arms right before he hit the floor.</p><p>“Whoa there kiddo,”  Tony said, helping Peter over to the couch.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“‘s hot.”  Peter mumbled as he laid down on the couch thankful to finally be off his feet.</p><p>OR</p><p>Peter gets sick and Tony helps take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since I Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  I would just like to say Peter doesn't have corona because none of my fics take place after 2017 lol!  </p><p>There are mentions of vomiting as well as medication for the sickness, but it's not too bad.  Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Peter woke up with his sinuses clogged to the point of not being able to breath through his nose, and his throat so scratchy he could barely talk, and a headache making him wish his head would just explode so it would stop, probably should’ve been the first sign not to go to school.  But he couldn’t miss because missing school meant being behind for the rest of the week at a minimum, having so much make up work that any bit of sleep he was getting he would no longer get, and to top it off he had a test in Math.  Why their teacher decided to give a test on a Wednesday, Peter had no clue, but either way he didn’t want to miss it.  Finding time to make up a test was way too hard and he did not want to go through that struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, and regardless of the fact that he felt like absolute crap, Peter pulled himself out of bed, changed into fresh clothes, ate a small breakfast and went to school.  Sitting down in first period Peter was already regretting his decision to go to school not knowing how the heck he was supposed to make it at least to fourth period for his test, and somehow make it the rest of the day.  His head was throbbing, and he couldn’t breathe right and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.  But he made the decision to come even though he felt and probably looked like death walking.  That much was apparent when he saw Ned in second period.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably go home.”  Ned suggested.  “You look like crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter only waved the suggestion off already thinking he could probably go home after the test.  “I’ll be fine.”  He croaked out, wincing at both how terrible he sounded and the pain that shot down his throat.  Yeah he might not be fine, but it was fine, he’d be okay for what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Peter did manage to make it through his test, which he actually thinks he didn’t do too bad on, and was managing to make it through the rest of the day.  By the time last period came though, he was so ready to just go home and sleep and not wake up for a few days.  Or at least maybe feel better in the morning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Peter couldn’t have felt any more relieved.  However, when he walked out the front of the school and saw the black Audi, also known as Happy’s car, his heart dropped slightly and he covered his face with his hands.  He had completely forgotten that today was lab day.  Of course it was lab day, it was Wednesday, but at this point he couldn’t blow Tony off, or text him that he couldn’t make it over, especially considering Happy had driven all the way over to his school to pick him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath Peter walked over to Happy’s car and crawled into the back seat.  He let out a mumbled “hi” before slumping against the window hoping maybe he could take a short nap on the ride to the tower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay kid?”  Happy asked, clearly concerned with the fact that Peter was not talking his ear off like normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”  Peter mumbled, relaxing at the feeling of the cool glass against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy didn’t say anything more than that, which Peter was thankful for as he was in no mood to talk or attempt to hold a conversation.  Next thing Peter knew Happy was shaking him awake telling him they were at the tower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Happy.”  Peter croaked as he got out of the car, followed by a coughing fit as he made his way to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was extremely thankful FRIDAY already knew where to take him as he slumped against the back of the elevator trying to catch his breath from the short walk from the car to the elevator.  When the elevator doors opened to the lab Peter stumbled out, the backpack on his shoulders now feeling a hundred pounds heavier.  He didn’t register the fact that he started falling until he was caught by a pair of arms right before he hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there kiddo,”  Tony said, helping Peter over to the couch.  “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘s hot.”  Peter mumbled as he laid down on the couch thankful to finally be off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter could feel the back of Tony’s hand on his forehead for a moment before it was gone a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re burning up kid.”  Tony said.  Peter could hear him shuffling around before coming back over to Peter.  “You went to school like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a test.”  Peter mumbled bringing his hands up to his ears.  His voice was now echoing in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed and Peter could feel the couch dip a little as Tony sat down near him.  “Alright kid, how about we get you upstairs and I’ll make you some soup or something while you rest.  Does that sound okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter only nodded and attempted but ultimately failed to try and hold his own weight when Tony helped him up.  His stomach flipped at the movement and he hoped that nothing would come up.  He wasn’t very aware of the movements, but when they finally made it up to the penthouse and Peter was situated on the couch he immediately felt his stomach settle slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  Peter mumbled when Tony draped a blanket over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course kid.  Try to get some rest while I make you something.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and closed his eyes hoping to maybe calm his headache.  It wasn’t long before Tony was helping him sit up on the couch.  Tony sat down next to Peter and put the bowl of broth in the boy’s lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it kid?”  Tony asked as Peter shakily brought the spoon to his mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first spoonful Peter nodded and proceeded to slowly take a few more.  The bowl was empty before long as Peter was only now realizing he was hungry and Tony took the bowl out of Peter’s lap as the boy laid back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go back to sleep just yet.”  Tony said crouching down in front of Peter with a water bottle and a few pills in his hand.  “These should help with the nauseousness and your sinuses.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony put the pills in Peter’s hand and the boy took them easily along with a few extra sips of water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to get some sleep kiddo.”  Tony said combing Peter’s bangs out of his face with his hands before pressing a light kiss to the boy’s forehead.  “I’ll be here if you need anything.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Peter whispered, though his answer was so quiet he was unsure if Tony had even heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep which Tony was happy about as he sat on one of the recliners signing some of the papers Pepper needed on his tablet.  Tony made sure to contact May and let her know what was going on.  She asked if she needed to come grab him, but Tony assured her that as long as it was okay he could take care of Peter for the night so she could focus on her work rather than taking care of a sick teenager.  Tony was happy to help, sure taking care of someone who was sick wasn’t at all fun, because it broke his heart seeing his kid- the kid so miserable, but if it helped May out and made her life easier, he was willing to help in any way he could.  And if that meant taking care of a sick spider baby then that meant he would take care of a sick spider baby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slept for a few hours and during that time Tony got some work he needed to do for Pepper done, along with running down to the medbay to grab some more spider-kid strength anti nausea meds along with some fever reducers.  When Tony got back upstairs he made a small dinner for himself and made some more broth and some tea for Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he knew the boy needed sleep, Tony also knew it was important to try and keep the kid as hydrated as possible and hopefully get some light food into his stomach.  If he had to guess, Peter didn’t eat at school, probably due to the nausea and the sore throat.  So, when the broth and tea were finished Tony brought them over to the living room and sat them down on the coffee table before combing his fingers through Peter’s hair to try and wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bud,”  Tony said softly.  “Why don’t you get up and eat a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned, but eventually opened his eyes and looked at Tony.  Quite frankly the kid looked absolutely miserable, but hopefully getting some food and fluids into his system would help a little.  When Peter was a little more awake and aware, Tony helped him sit up and once again gave the bowl to Peter to hold in his lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better bud?”  Tony asked, though he pretty much already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head and ate a small spoonful of broth.  The boy sat there for a moment before his whole demeanor changed and somehow Tony managed to take the bowl out of his lap and have a trash can in its place just in time for Peter to vomit up anything in his system.  Which wasn’t much thankfully, but it was still just as painful to watch not being able to do anything more than rub soothing circles on the boy’s back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was pretty sure Peter was done throwing up and dry heaving, he grabbed the bottle of water from earlier from the table and offered it to Peter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  Peter mumbled grabbing the bottle from Tony with shaky hands and took a few small sips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try and eat some more or wait a bit until your stomach has settled a bit more?”  Tony asked, setting the bottle back on the table when Peter handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright bud, that’s fine.  I’m gonna go get rid of that,”  Tony said nodding to the trash can.  “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head and wrapped the blanket around himself so he was more covered while still sitting up.  Tony quickly got rid of the contents of the trash can and grabbed another small trash can like it to keep near the couch just in case Peter’s stomach got upset again.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got back over to the couch Peter was practically falling asleep sitting up, so he sat next to the kid and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  His hope was to encourage the kid to either rest his head on Tony’s shoulder or at least provide some sort of comfort.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need bambino?”  Tony asked when he saw a look on Peter’s face, like he wanted to say something but he was too scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally when I’m sick May would run her fingers through my hair to help me fall asleep.”  Peter admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to call her?”  Tony questioned, unsure if Peter wanted May or if he wanted Tony to run his fingers through his hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head.  “It was nice when you did it earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s face heated up at that, he honestly had thought that Peter was asleep when he had done that earlier, or at least so out of it that he wouldn’t have remembered.  Before Tony could answer Peter had already laid down with his head resting in Tony’s lap and unknowingly Tony’s fingers were already lightly running through Peter’s curls.  Oddly it was something that came natural, there was no awkwardness about it, but then again at this point Peter had fallen asleep on Tony a total of 12 times, not that he was counting or anything, so yeah it actually wasn’t odd at this point that running his hand through Peter’s hair was natural.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better Pete.”  Tony whispered when he noticed Peter’s breaths evening out, as he gently worked through a tangle in the kid’s hair.  “I love you.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading!  I hope you enjoyed!  Please let me know what you think!!  Come say hi to me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>